


These Bad Dreams Feel More Than True

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka deserves a hug, Anakin is a big brother, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Fluff, Gen, Major death in a dream, Slight Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: After an alarming nightmare, a young Padawan needs some comfort.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	These Bad Dreams Feel More Than True

**Author's Note:**

> Title of work inspired by the song Bad Dreams by Fauzia
> 
> I needed more sweet Ahsoka and Anakin moments in my life. I expect this to take place shortly after Ahsoka is assigned to Anakin, because I see her being a bit younger in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

There was something comforting about her quarters back on the Resolute. After days of sleeping outside on the dirt and rocks of the planet below, the thin cot and blanket felt like a dream to Ahsoka. She was exhausted. Her muscles burned and ached even as she took the simple step to climb into her bed. Raising her arm to place her saber under her pillow caused her to flinch as the muscles in her shoulder screamed, but once her head hit the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut, the pain and the soreness melted away. 

_ “Alright men, squadron A will take the south and squadron B and C will take the north and west. Ahsoka and I have the east. Is that clear?” Her Masters' familiar, commanding voice instructed the troops.  _

_ “Yes sir!” Came a resounding response. She looked up at Rex who gave her a smile before putting on his helmet.  _

_ “Good luck, kid.” He told her. She grinned back. But it felt wrong. Her face was...heavy. _

_ “Come on Ahsoka, we have a lot of ground to cover.” Anakin called for her. She shook off the strange feeling and followed her Master. _

_ “I’m coming!” She yelled back, but her voice was muffled, as if it were coming from the inside of her skull. But Anakin seemed to have heard her, so she kept moving on. The planet they were on seemed strange. She swears her and Anakin have walked in a circle about three times but somehow they still reach their destination. They stood side by side atop a cliff overlooking a Separatist base. It was heavily guarded. Ahsoka tried to focus on the droid pattern but her vision was blurry. She rubbed her eyes, but the haze only intensified.  _

_ “Master I-”  _

_ “Stay low!” He interrupted her with a hushed warning. She felt his hand on her shoulder and he pushed her down just as a searchlight scanned their location. Still, Ahsoka's vision would not focus. She blinked rapidly and shook her head.  _

_ “Snap out of it, snips.” He seemed to scold her. “Focus!”  _

_ “I’m trying but- '' Then he was gone. She couldn’t see well, but she heard Anakin slide down the cliff and moments later, the smell of burning metal and blaster fire filled her senses.  _

_ She had to follow him. Someone needed to watch his back. Through hazy vision Ahsoka felt her way to the edge of the cliff, and configured her feet in front of her in case she would lose the balance. Then, she pushed off. It wasn’t as steep as she was expecting, however it was still coated in large rocks and slick mud, her foot caught on the rocks and she felt her body tumble over itself all the way to the bottom of the cliff. She felt every twig, and every rock poke and bruise herself on the way down.  _

_ She closed her eyes, only for a moment, trying to subside the pain. But, the sounds of blasters and the yells of the troops forced them open again. This time, the world was suddenly clearer, and she was standing up. Confusion rattled her mind as her eyes adjusted. Her hand held her lightsaber, glowing a vibrant green. Ahsoka looked around and saw she was inside the compound. The compound that was filled with droids. An alarm blared in her mind and she quickly turned and deflected the blaster aimed for her head, taking out the droid that fired it.  _

_ “Ahsoka, get over here!” Anakin's voice instructed, somehow louder than the battle around her. He was nowhere insight. All she saw were the scraps of droids and the horrifying sight of her fallen soldiers.  _

_ “Ahsoka!” His voice echoed, her eyes frantically scanned the battlefield for her Master, but a cloud of dust was forming from all the fighting and she felt as though she were going blind again.  _

_ “Anakin!” She shouted back, dodging more enemy fire. The dust stung her eyes. There was her name again. “Anakin, where are you?” As loud as her Master's voice was, she seemed to only be whispering no matter how hard she yelled, now her throat ached.  _

_ “Ahsoka!” Finally. She let out a breath of relief when he stepped into her view. The dust surrounded them, and she could only see Anakin, as the dust thickened.  _

_ “Anakin, where were you-” The red light was too quick to stop. He didn’t deflect it in time. She couldn't move, she could only watch. The blast went through his chest. Through his armor. Through his heart. He stood still a moment after it hit him, Ahsoka trying all her might to move her now paralyzed legs. And then he fell onto his back, his lightsaber dropped from his hand and rolled away. Her legs finally moved.  _

_ “No!” Ahsoka wailed. Her voice now louder than a whisper. Loud enough to have stopped the battle outside the plume of dust, everything around her seemed to fall silent. Except for the sounds of her footsteps as she sprinted over to Anakin's side. She slid in the dirt, scraping her knees. “Master!” She whimpered, grasping his hand and hovering the other hand over the wound.  _

_ “A-Ahsoka…” His voice was weak and she could sense his pain. Ahsoka was filled with agony as she felt the tears, warm, fall on her cheeks.  _

_ “I’m here Master. I’m here, Anakin.” She responded between sobs. The cloud of dust seemed to be closing in around her, darkening and looming. “Don’t go.” She cried squeezing his hand as tight as she could. “Please.” Then his hand became heavy in hers, and the cloud engulfed her, filling her throat, suffocating her until- _

She sat up gasping for air and coughing out the particles which were not really there. Her hand was still clutching her neck as she tried to steady her heart. Adrenaline course through her body and there was only one thing she could think of to do. Ahsoka got to her feet, exited her room, walking quickly down the corridor past a few concerned troopers, and knocked on Anakin's door. There was no answer for a few moments and she contemplated just going back to bed to try and forget the whole dream... _ vision? _

She waited still. He probably wasn’t even in his quarters. He was the general, he was busy with other important tasks. She should go. 

“Snips?” His door opened and Anakin was standing on the other side in his sleep tunic and trousers. His hair was slightly tossed and eyes squinted at the bright lights from the hallway. He was sleeping and she had woken him up. But seeing him, alive, sleepy but alive, was enough to ground Ahsoka. She let out a breath she’d been holding since she had woken up. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t need anything. I shouldn't have woken you up, I’m fine.” Ahsoka explained. The words cascading from her mouth before she even processed them. She wasn’t fine. The image of him and the shot were still present and fresh in her mind, and every time she spoke she expected the dust to choke her. But she had to tell him she was fine. “I’m heading back to bed.” She pointed down the corridor and spun on her heels. She only made it five steps before he called after her. 

“Ahsoka.” She stopped walking and looked behind her shoulder. He had stepped out of his quarters now. “Do you want to talk about your dream?” 

“How did you know?” She turned to face him now. He only motioned into his room. 

Anakin's room was larger than hers. As was expected for the general's quarters. He also had more clutter than her. A work table on the far left of the room was littered in scrapes and caused the room to smell faintly of engine oil. His robes and armor were discarded on the floor and she noticed his lightsaber, just as he’d taught her, was beneath his pillow. She watched as Anakin switched on a lamp hung on the wall above his cot. The light coated the room in a calming orange. Anakin sat at the top of his cot and patted the space next to him for Ahsoka to sit. Once next to him Anakin let out a sigh. 

“I’m no stranger to bad dreams myself.” He admits. “To answer your question of how I knew; I could sense it off of you.” She lowered her eyes. “So, what happened?” 

Ahsoka felt something catch in her throat and her eyes sting. She closed them again, an attempt to hold back the tears, but that only caused the vision of her Master dying to flash again before her.

“You died!” She exclaimed, letting the tears finally escape. She felt so embarrassed. It was just a dream and here she was, literally crying about it to her Master.  _ What would he think of her? _

“Come here.” Anakin said gently and suddenly arms were around her and she was pulled close to his side. 

“You were there, and- and the blaster fire hit your chest, and I couldn't move or say anything and then the dust-” She rambled and only paused because her lungs ran out of breath. She wiped at her eyes and nose, clearing her face. “You must think I’m acting like a child.” She sniffled. A short laugh escaped from Anakin.

“You still are a child, Ahsoka.” That didn’t make her feel any better. “But I’m not judging you, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s normal for padawans to have dreams or visions of such things.” He told her calmly.

“It is?” 

He nodded. “I had vivid dreams of Obi-Wan getting hurt or dying while I was a Padawan. It took me a while to get over them. You’re not the only one, Snips.” Anakin said looking down at her. 

“How did you get over them?” Ahsoka asked, she felt her breathing steady and the warmth from Anakin's hug calmed the excessive beating of her heart. 

“Well, I realized my fear of losing him was causing the dreams in the first place.” Anakin explained. “I began trusting my Master more, and I trained harder so I could prevent anything happening to him. Attachment is frowned upon, Ahsoka. But, trust is not.” That statement repeated in her mind. 

“I do trust you, Master.” Ahsoka yawned, looking up at Anakin. She could sense the fatigue radiating from him and she felt herself crashing from the loss of adrenalin as well. She slowly placed her head onto his shoulder, waiting for him to tell her to go back to her quarters, but he never did. Instead he shifted slightly and she felt the blanket be pulled around her as her eyes drooped and grew heavy. 

“I know you do, snips. But I’m not going anywhere.” She heard Anakin whisper seconds before she drifted off. 

<<<>>>

Obi-Wan knocked. One tap, two taps, three. He waited. Four taps, five. No answer. He knew Anakin was in there, he was probably over-sleeping after a long mission again. Obi-Wan opened the door to a warmly lit room. There was a small snore coming from the cot and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, stepping inside. 

“Anakin I-” He freezes. There was the young one, nestled under Anakin's arm and laying next to him, sound asleep. Next to her, Obi-Wan's former apprentice snored softly, head leaning against the wall behind him, but deep in a slumber. A memory of years ago played in the Masters mind, of a young boy who would sneak into Obi-Wan’s quarters late at night and make a bed from his own pillows and blankets so he could sleep peacefully next to him. But, that was a long time ago. Now, that boy was a man and he had his own apprentice to comfort after a restless night.

Obi-Wan leaned down and pulled the corner of the blanket over Anakin's shoulder. He didn’t want him getting cold, as these large ships tend to make one feel. Reaching up he switched the lamp off and headed for the door. He turned and glanced at them once more before closing the door behind him. He wouldn’t wake them, not this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this story, leave a comment they make my day! :) 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr @songbird-wings


End file.
